Vongola 0
by Reborn ninja
Summary: this has been i will rewrite but now i will be doing a naruto all other people you should read it
1. Chapter 1

prologe

vongola 0

an:nobody did my challenge so i will with minor changes no fem kyubbi so no naruto/femkyubbi

lee wil be 6 tailed green lion jinchuriki but not hated

hinata and sakura will be killed of in beginng

**prolouge**

most people know the story of khr what they dont know is the very beginning of vongola the elemant set

fire is the most basic element and yet the most wonderful for it can make steam with water,

help lighting to make a storm,it will give warmth to the people in an ice storm,with sand it can create glass,with wind it is more animalistic ,with earth it can be calmed best friends they all work together

**End**

**short but it was just a prolouge **

**i will wait till i get 5 reviews to continue**

**plz review and if you didnt like it dont read but plz tell me what i can improve on**


	2. Chapter 2

Reporter: We're here at fanfiction today to announce that A NEW AND little known author will be doing a story. We managed to get an interview with this writer and Naruto Uzumaki. Here they are now.

Reborn ninja: Hey everyone! The name's Reborn ninja! Nice to meet ya!

Naruto: And I am the big man on fanfiction Naruto Uzumaki!

Reborn ninja: Are you sure 'bout that?

Naruto: Um...yes.

Reborn: Oh, alright then. By the way, just so you know your crush and the person who likes you die…

Naruto (canon): Sakura and everyone are going to die?!

Naruto (mine): Woohoo the banshee's going to die with the pale tomato!

Reborn ninja (whisper): Self centered egotistical maniac and (YELLING) WHAT THE HELL WHO'S A PALE TOMAT…OHHHHH!

Reporter: Anyways, let's get on to the story, shall we?

I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

A ten year old blonde was sitting outside of a large castle in the midst of volcanic eruptions and meteors falling from the silver sky. The castle was surrounded by a small river of fire, with a single bridge to the castles gates that was blocked by another, smaller gate made of metal bars that had the kanji for seal at the top. Why was the boy standing there? Because after a long day of being chased by the villagers for some menial reason, the young man in question retreated within his mindscape to talk with his father, the only person that gave him the attention that he so desperately needed. This boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko who was currently sitting on the other side of the edge of the bridge, looking rather depressed.

"Kill the Demon!" He said waving his arms around over his head. "I still don't understand why they do that…"

**"IT'S BECAUSE OF ME YOU IDIOT"**A black and white fox roared from the other side of the gate.

"You don't have to yell... dad" Naruto said with a grin.

**"DONT CALL ME DAD, YOU BRAT." **Naruto smirked. He knew that his father would rather be called Kurama, or Kyuubi no Yoko, but it was just to fun to mess with him.

"WELL, my dad died sealing you in me so technically it's your fault, so you said you would make it up to me by being my dad and giving me bloodline."

**"Which you denied…"**

"Oh I did, did I?" Naruto said with a smirk.

**"No, but it's dormant."**

"So when are you telling me what is" Naruto whined while giving Kurama the kit eyes.

**"Fine it's a group doujutsu"**Kurama said

"Group? And what does it do?" Naruto asked somewhat irritated.

**"Well, you and some other people get powers and a doujutsu." **Kurama explained.

"What's it called" Naruto said skeptically.

**"The GIFT OF THE VONGOLA"**Kurama boomed.

"What does that mean? And can you tone it down a bit? That hurt my ears…"Naruto whined as the great demon fox face planted.

**"The doujutsu works differently for each person but some common traits are element powers. Beyond that…well I guess you'll just have to find out. As for the gift itself, the people in this group have been chosen since birth." **Kurama said matter-of-factly

"Hmm alright… hey dad what is today?" Naruto asked.

**"Tuesday... Tuesday ... woohoo Tuesday and you already asked your question so you have to answer mine, did you get Itachi to train you?"**

"Yep, and on better note the banshee and the pale tomato tried to 'leave the village' the last night before they were stopped and killed by ... a rabbit." Naruto said with an evil smirk.

**"HOW...you clever kit you used henge, I'm so proud"** Kurama said while pulling some tissues out of nowhere.

"I'm waking up... By the way dad, I think I'm going to drop the mask" Naruto said still smirking as he began to disappear.

**"Crap ... Konoha is gonna get pranked so bad ... I hope Sauske and Itachi are gonna join in on the fun."**Kurama said laughing while wandering back to his castle to go to sleep.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

betaed by austinjak0

A/N: So Danzo was framed for the Uchiha murder instead of Itachi, but both Sauske and Itachi survived. Itachi is going to be a good guy who didn't just leave Sauske to become a sociopath.

Both Sauske and Itachi are friends with Naruto, but only now is Naruto getting training from Itachi. Sauske and Itachi know about and have visited the Kyuubi with Naruto, and don't judge him as being the fox like the villagers do.

Naruto is friends with all of Konoha 12 except Hinata and the bansh...Sakura… both of whom are now dead.

review

l

l

l

v


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Second Chapter! Weee!

Pairings have already been decided so no suggestions please and thank you.

Reborn ninja: And here's our guest for today! The one and only Sasy!

Sasy: Its Sauske god-san!

Reborn ninja : Yes, yes, whatever peasant. Bow down

Itachi: God-san what are you doin' to my bro, bro?

Reborn ninja: Nothing let's start.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

**Bold for now will always mean Kyuubi**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN NARUTO OR THE MOVIE IT

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

CHAP 2 THE TEST, WE FIND TWO

It's been two long years since Naruto dropped the mask and the legendary event of every man in the village looking like pink geese and the women white monkeys.

Inside mindscape

'Yo dad it's time to graduate!' Naruto said excitedly.

'**You can summon spiders, phoenixes, and you are a boss summon of the foxes, you'd damn well better pass!**' Kyuubi laughed

'I am only a boss summon because you made me a hanyou(half demon) when I was sleeping' Naruto said

**'Whatever. Still, how's your little money making business going'** Kyuubi questioned

'Undercover dentist spy has 24 volumes and earning 1000 ryo a month' naruto said.

**'Why did you call it that?' **Kyuubi deadpanned.

'Because... we are off track' Naruto grumbled.

**'Then get out!'** Kyuubi yelled.

Outside

Naruto stumbled out of bed, "Stupid fox"

Naruto gained a new fashion sense since he dropped the mask. He now wore a short sleeve shirt black and red stripes (think of the Ben 10 outfit when young and replace white with red), and a white jacket hoodie with orange rings around it, and pure black pants with red ninja sandals.

'Think I can beat Sauske to school' Naruto questioned

"**Test it**"

At the academy

"Hey I'm here!" Naruto said mute

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"I'm here" came a voice from his right. Of course, it was Sauske.

"Ha! Sauske I broke the sound barrier!" Naruto gloated.

"I almost broke the law of time…" Sauske retorted.

'Crap, he beat me' Naruto thought.

2 hours later

"Uzumaki Naruto "Iruka called out.

"Yes Iruka sensei" Naruto said

"Okay first I will throw a real kunai at your head so use replacement justu," Mizuki said with a smirk.

''What?! Mizuki no!" Iruka screamed, but he was to late Mizuki already threw it. Naruto using his Kyuubi taught instincts used kawarmi with Mizuki.

"Guh" Mizuki gurgled as the kunai went through his neck.

To say this scared the students is like saying the movie IT surprised a 2 yr old. They pissed their pants.

1 hour later so they could clean up the mess (both).

"So now that's out of the way please do the bushnin, seeing as you've already demonstrated the kawarmi.'' Iruka said

"_Katon kage no bushnin jutsu!"_ Naruto said, 10 Naruto's with red skin appeared into existence out of a spire of flames.

"N-n-n-now perform a special jutsu" Iruka said trying to get over the shock of a fire type bushnin,

"Alright, this is a clan jutsu" Naruto warned with a small smirk.

"Ha, like you could have a clan you orphan" a nameless faille taunted.

"You wanna bet?! _Hanyou 9 tailed release! Vongola finder!_" Naruto yelled. With a sudden charge of black and white chakra surrounded Naruto, two seconds later he had 9 black and white tails swishing behind him. Suddenly 2 tails shot towards Shikamaru and Sauske.

"Lighting" Sauske yelled while his body was covered in crimson lighting.

"Shadow wind" Shikamaru yelled while his body was covered in a ferocious black wind.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said.

"I have to agree with him on this" Sauske said

"Well, judging by your eyes I'm guessing you just got my group bloodline," Naruto said while looking into Sauske's blue eyes with red tomoe's and Shikamaru's bone white eyes which now had black crescent pupils.

To be continued...

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

Still being betaed by austinjak0

Thanks for reading

This will be updated at the least every month or less


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: First response time!

Naruto: You said I get to do it

Reborn ninja: Fine

bun bun badumdumdum

Naruto sweat drops: He says thanks

Naruto: he already responded through pm but for anyone else. I, Naruto Uzumaki, code name sphinx, winged it when doing the vongola finder I didn't know if someone would actually be a part of it.

Reborn ninja: Now an Omake

Omake: Nah, I think I'll wait till the end.

Reborn ninja:*sob* where did I go wrong?

Omake: When you made first impressions I mean come on, it would have been more popular if you expanded the story more.

Reborn ninja: Fine, but just so you know I didn't want to expand it, and to the reviewers and fans yes all things like omakes, weapons, summons, will be, my sons and daughters, in this story (this will give you a hint on something if you pay attention, if you have a guess pm me and if correct you get a spoiler). (Only in these things because I hate self-inserts)

Omake: Shouldn't you go take care of the twins, tetsusaiga (girl) and tenseiga (boy)?

Reborn ninja: Oh...crap

Naruto: What?

Reborn ninja: Those names gave them too much of a hint... (Raincloud forms over head).

Omake: Well since my ...frie...fath...comr...guardian is too panicky let's begin oh and there will be none of my babies at the end of this chapter. There will be later though.

Awesome unidentified beta guy: GET ON WITH IT!

Omake: Fine. Reborn ninja doesn't own any of the trademarked stuff mentioned withing this chapter. Happy?

Beta guy: Yep!

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

IN THIS CHAPTER BOLD DOESNT MEAN JUST KYUUBI, BUT BIJUU OVER ALL.

xxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**Tailed meeting and new teams**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So after Naruto told Sauske and Shikamaru everything Kyuubi told him and told Shikamaru about said Kyuubi, they went home to wait till tomorrow.

Night time Naruto's

Kyuubi sighed looking depressed as he thought about the regular tailed beast meeting that he was supposed to go to with Naruto tonight. '**Ugh, it's that time again isn't it. I hope Naruto doesn't find out the secret from the others**' Kyuubi thought.

'Hey, hurry up and open the mental portal so we can get out of here.' Naruto said appearing in the castle.

**'Say the magic words'** Kyuubi said in a sickly sweet voice.

Do you want me to tell Neko about the bee?

"**FINE, I'll open it! Just don't tell her! Please!?"** Kyuubi pleaded with tears in his massive eyes.

'Sweet! Lets go' Naruto said happily getting a sweatdrop from Kyuubi at his containers sudden change in mood.

At Mt. Kenkap

"Naruto"

"Gaara"

"Lee"

"Naruto"

"Gaara"

"Lee"

"Why do I feel they just stole another anime's catchphrase?" Shikaku and Kyuubi said with a ha...claw gripping the bridge of their noses.

"Hey Gaara, Lee, I want to try something. Would you mind me trying a jutsu on you guys?" Naruto said with a smirk at his own idea.

"Alright" Gaara and Lee, the 6 tailed green lion's Jinchuriki, said wearily as they braced themselves for whatever the blond was about to do.

"_Hanyou 9 tailed release gift of the vongola: special technique: vice bosses_." Naruto said. All 9 of Naruto's tails came out and cocooned Gaara and Lee in their fluf...chakra.

"Sand" Gaara said breaking out of the prison encased in a pink sand and with pink sclera, pink iris, and pink pupil with 46 tiny purple dots.

"Earth of youth" Lee said with his newly all brown eyes with a triangle from top to bottom tip at top.

"Alright! You guys are a part of my bloodline" Naruto exclaimed

"Oh goody…" Gaara said with sarcasm while Lee said it at the same time with total seriousness.

**Meeting time**

"**First order of business is since when does my Kyuubi and Shikaku have kids with mortals, much less have them become their Jinchuriki**" Neko said

"**Crap, honey you weren't supposed to tell him**" Kyuubi whined.

"Wait… I'm your son?! Since when?! I know I call you dad but that's like Gaara calling Shikaku mother because you guys killed our parents!" Naruto exclaimed going into a hyper ventilation.

"**That was a cover up**" the two tailed beasts said in unison.

Naruto used five tails to pin Kurama to the ground and 4 tails to do the same to Shikaku. "_**Explain**_" Naruto said using his demonic form turning into a 9 tailed fox the size of a London double-decker bus (the one in harry potter which I don't own nor do I own Rosario vampire) that was red and black.(remember hanyou)

"**Well you see one time me and that silly girl Shikaku who was only 100 at the time ,the illegal age to be drinking which she did any ways, but I can't complain I'm only 80 yrs older, but still technically that night I was finally allowed to drink, anyway got drunk and met a sister and a brother who were also drunk that's when Shikaku got you and Kushina got Naruto, so you guys are technically brothers because the tailed beasts are family and your mother and father were both family you guys are really share blood, naruto you also have a brother and sister, they are twins."** Kyuubi said not even trying to get out of his sons hold.

"Wait, you are actually my biological parent and I have siblings? Which makes us all family?" Naruto and Gaara said, still somewhat confused.

"Yes/**yes**" all the tailed beasts and other Jinchuriki said.

"'Sigh' Alright, but you and me are going to have a talk later dad. And Yugito-neechan can you come to Konoha for awhile?" Naruto said after releasing the 1 and 9 tailed beast and going back into his human form.

"Alright, I'll take the portal back with you" Yugito said.

"Weeee" Naruto squealed.

"Wait if the fourth wasn't my father and you didn't attack the village how did you get sealed inside of me?" Naruto questioned

"**Well when you were being born I was there to support her but I forgot about being able to be in human form so the fourth misinterpreted my presence as an attack and sealed me**" Kyuubi said.

Back at Naruto's after the meeting

"Where do I sleep Naruto" Yugito asked after she had finished checking out her brothers' apartment.

"Sleep in my bed we are practically siblings, so it really doesn't matter" Naruto answered.

"Cool, Goodnight Naruto." Yugito said as she climbed into the bed.

She didn't get a reply as Naruto was already fast asleep.

Next day at the academy

"So now that you are all here I would give a speech but Naruto, Sauske, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten and Neji look as if they would kill me if I did, so let's just get on to naming the teams. Team one..." Iruka read but everyone who was listed ignored him until they heard their name come up on his list.

But right before Iruka could read team 7 Naruto, who was getting extremely bored, said "Hang on a second, I want to see if anybody has my doujutsu"

"Fine go ahead" Iruka sighed, knowing that no one was really paying attention to him in the first place.

"Hanyou 9 tailed release: gift of the vongola: meta pawns "Naruto said. Tenten and Neji both were held in the air.

"Metal" Tenten said while incased in metal and her eyes silver with a vertical rectangle inside.

"Waters of fate" Neji said, while his byakugan becoming blue like naruto's.

Also at this time Naruto's eyes became gold with his pupil becoming white slits.

"Okay you two it goes like this..."(Naruto is explaining everything).

"Okay, hang on a second. I'm making a quick change to teams," Iruka said after sending a messenger hawk to the Hokage to inform him of the changes and letting Naruto finish explaining to Tenten and Neji ,"Team seven will be Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Sauske, Shikamaru and Lee, your sensei will be Anko and Itachi. Knowing my girlfriend she will be here in a few seconds now, so let me get this done fast team 9 will be Choji, Ino, Shino and Kiba your sensei will be Umino Iruka aka the only bakumgan wielder aka me." Iruka said. This drew a few gasps from the class, no one ever expected their teacher to have a doujutsu, let alone one of the most powerful ones. Everyone who wanted to be a ninja knew of the bakumgan, it could copy all bloodlines except doujutsu,summon any animal, any amount of shuriken, kunai, senbon, and most importantly it could turn anything it touches into a bunch of butterflies.

"Wait, who will teach the new kids?" a random person from the newly named team 1.

"After getting caught doing that thing people do on prom night (I don't own smoozie videos) on an SS rank mission, Asuma and Kurenai have been demoted and have become co-teachers" Iruka said, just before the glass shattered and revealed a banister held by kunai that said "The one, the only, most sexy Mitarshi Anko!" A woman quickly appeared in front of said banester.

"Team seven, meet me on the Hokage monument in 1 min" The now identified Anko said before she took off, fully expecting to beat her new team there.

20 seconds later

'They beat me' Anko thought in shock. Seriously, she was a jonin, going jonin level speeds. Genin just couldn't do that, right?

"Okay, its introduction time right? You first sasy" Naruto said letting Anko get over her surprise and getting a slight scowl from Sauske at the nickname.

"Hn...just kidding my name is Sauske Uchiha. I can summon birds of prey, my likes are friends, Itachi, pocky, the unofficial vongola clan, and dramatic pause, my dislikes Danzo, and... (dramatic pause) ... a certain snake man" Sauske said.

"Ditto, for the snakes and vongola stuff" the kids said.

"Names Naruto Uzumaki, code name sphinx, I can summon phoenixes and spiders and I'm also the boss summon of the fox contract which I want you all to sign later and just so you know, I'm the boss summon because I am a hanyou, and to those who don't now my father is the Kyuubi ...yeah just found that out last night and to those who don't know he is also sealed in me, likes pretty much everything Sauske said but add pranks and the same dislikes as Sauske."

"My youthful name is Rock Lee Jinchuriki of the 6 tailed green lion," everyone gasped but Naruto who already knew, "I can summon demon lions, likes just like Naruto dislike same but I hate un-youthful people."

"You're too troublesome to understand and I shouldn't have to introduce myself because your a jonin you should be able to find stuff out about us." Shikamaru said sweatdroping slightly at the bushy-browed teens antics and their teacher's personality.

"Ditto" everyone else said.

"Alright, my name is Anko. I share your dislike of snakes and my likes are dango ,my boyfriends, and from now on you, my dislikes are when Iruka and Kakashi fight over who gets to go out with me when and when people call them gay or bi. For Kami's sake they share me and hate each other, I also summon snakes,Itachi is not here because he is buying a watchdog for Kakshi(get my pun kukukuku)" Anko said ,"Now usually I have to test you on your teamwork, but if I'm not mistaken Naruto is already your boss. So to test that," " bunny quotes" Hypothetically speaking if he wanted to destroy the leaf would you help him?"

"Yes" they all said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because if Konoha did something to make Naruto angry, the village must of done something really bad or stupid" Sasuke said while everyone agreed to him.

Accepting their answer she turned to Naruto and asked, "If you could do any one thing before you died, what would you do?"

"I would have the whole elemental countries be at peace with one another, and to find my brother and sister." Naruto answered confidently.

"Okay you all pass , now let's sign that contract and have some sake because you all just came of age." Anko said, with glee and surprisment when naruto said something about sibling's.

So they all signed and were asked question about what they would do with his fox brothers and told them that if any fox was harmed by them he would break their legs. Friends or not, he was the fox boss.

then thet all got sake,all puked it up besides anko(duh),naruto,and shikimaru. XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx XXXX

AN/ what did you think long isn't it ...well for me.

This story may cross with yet another story. If you can guess metaphorical cookie is given.


End file.
